


Just leave me alone

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, M/M, Other, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: Bolin being sad is just fun to write, I don't know why.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Naoki/San (Avatar), Zolt & Bolin (Avatar), Zolt & Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 32





	Just leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako knew he wasn't referring to their apartment, he knew he was referring to their childhood home. A couple years ago, Mako noticed Bolin would sneak off to the coast, and would just sit outside of their home. He never figured out why, never bothered to find out: Mako never liked going to the old building, it brought back too many memories.

It was past noon, a thunder-storm raged above Republic City and the brothers weren't exactly on as good terms as usual. Mako had pushed a boundary with his younger brother, while unintentional it was still pushing a boundary, and that was trying to push about something he said. Bolin usually didn't mind if you asked him to clarify things, but pairing the day he had at work with the subject and you don't exactly get a happy Earth-bender, the fact that they were standing in the rain didn't help either.

"I just want to know what you meant by 'He obviously favoured you more, I still have the scars.' in your own words." He said quoting Bolin's previous statement, word-for-word, and emphasised every syllable.  
"Nothing." Bolin shook it off with a shrug.  
"Bolin." Mako had a soft face to show his brother he was concerned, to plead with him. "Tell me please."  
"Mako..." he sighed, "Can you just drop it? Please." It sounded more like a command, in his tone, rather than the usual plea and worry.  
"Not until you talk to me about it." He reached out to lay his hand on his younger brother's shoulders, Bolin grabbed his wrist and started squeezing, as if attempting to snap it like a twig.  
"Drop it." Bolin's face became one of aggravation. Mako winced slightly at the pain, before attempting to grab his shoulder with his free hand, but alas, that attempt was also futile, as Bolin quickly grabbed that wrist too.

"Bolin, please. I won't stop until you tell me, you know this." Bolin squeezed harder until he heard a small crack, he let go and walked away. "Bolin where are you going?" He called out, as the rain soaked through his uniform.  
"Home. Leave me alone." He stomped off, as Mako tried to follow him. 

Mako knew he wasn't referring to their apartment, he knew he was referring to their childhood home. A couple years ago, Mako noticed Bolin would sneak off to the coast, and would just sit outside of their home. He never figured out why, never bothered to find out: Mako never liked going to the old building, it brought back too many memories.

When he caught up, he noticed his little brother kneeling on the steps, he heard the stifled sobs. Mako stepped closer. "Leave me the fuck alone." Bolin dragged out the spaces between each words. "I don't want you to be here."  
"Bolin..." Mako stopped walking towards him, a little stunned.  
"Leave!" Bolin yelled. "Please..." he sobbed through his tears. "Just leave me alone..."  
"Bolin, just tell me at some point, okay?"   
"Later just leave." he cried, breathing heavily through his tears.   
"I'll leave, just be back in a few hours. Or I'll come get you." Mako said before walking away.


End file.
